Tu pleureras comme j'ai pleuré
by MadMeary
Summary: Lorsque Klaus ouvrit les yeux il constata qu'il n'était plus attaché dans l'appartement de Lucien.


**Petit texte pas prévu qui m'a trotté en tête ce soir. Les personnages de the originals sont à Julie Plec. Les événements après le départ de Lucien dans l'appartement n'existent pas ici.**

* * *

 **Tu pleureras comme j'ai pleuré**

Lorsque Klaus ouvrit les yeux il constata qu'il n'était plus attaché dans l'appartement de Lucien. Il cru pendant quelques secondes que Camille et Hayley avaient réussi à le délivrer de la torture d'Aurora. Il dû réaliser que non quand celle-ci apparut dans son champs de vision, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Enfin réveillé, je commençais à m'ennuyer à te regarder dormir, lui dit-elle.

Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il était dans un vieux conteneur et qui se situait dans une décharge publique.

-Tu aurais dû me tuer pendant que j'étais inconscient parce que maintenant que je suis éveillé je peux te jurer que tu vas le regretter, je vais te tuer et rien ne me fera hésiter, jura-t-il en fonçant sur elle.

Seulement une barrière magique l'arrêta dans sa course et il se retrouva projeté en arrière. Elle éclata de rire en voyant son incompréhension.

-Oh pauvre Nik , il est enfermé dans une petite boîte, et il ne peut pas en sortir !, se moqua-t-elle.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite la raison pour laquelle il était prisonnier de cette caisse et il eut beau retenter plusieurs fois cela ne fonctionna pas davantage.

-Tu pourras essayer encore et encore tu ne pourras pas quitter ce lieu. Comme je suis de bonne humeur je vais te révéler la raison de ta captivité. Il se trouve que le serratura avec lequel tu as enfermé mon frère avait un double, double qu'un vampire de la lignée d'Elijah a bien voulu me remettre si je détruisais le lien qui unissait ton frère à ses créations. Lucien et quelques sorcières m'ont aidé, après tout je compte bien récupérer Tristan en vie.

-C'est impossible, tu ne sais même pas où il est !, signala-t-il.

-Ne sois pas aussi fataliste mon chéri, je finirais bien par découvrir l'endroit où avez osé le balancer, et je le remonterai à la surface, même si je dois y consacrer mes jours et mes nuits, jura-t-elle.

L'originel commençait à ne pas être bien, il se sentait faible, et il avait affreusement mal dans tout son corps.

-Ah oui j'avais presque oublié mais j'ai planté mes dents dans ton cou, c'est cela qui t'a fait tomber dans les pommes, et comme tu le sais maintenant que j'ai activé le sérum si gracieusement offert par Lucien, tu sais que ma morsure est fatale même pour toi, se vanta-t-elle.

Il ne pouvait ni ne voulait le croire, il allait mourir, tué par Aurora de Martel, elle qu'à une époque il considérait comme la femme de sa vie. Aujourd'hui à cause d'elle il avait tout perdu, mais il lui restait peut-être une carte à jouer pour ne pas mourir ou alors pas seul.

-Aurora, tu ne veux pas que je meurs, je le sais, je suis sûr que tout au fond de toi tu souffres de me voir ainsi, tu m'aimes et je t'aime. Il n'est pas trop tard pour recommencer notre histoire, celle qu'Elijah nous a empêché de vivre. Aide-moi à sortir de là et nous pourrons reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés et plus personne ne pourra plus jamais nous séparer, tenta-t-il de la séduire.

Les iris verts de la vampire s'adoucirent l'espace de quelques instants, et il pensa avoir atteint son objectif, se servir des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, et ainsi l'inciter à l'aider à quitter sa prison.

-Tu dois vraiment être désespéré pour avoir recours à cette minable tentative de séduction, tu ne t'imagines tout de même pas que je vais me faire avoir par ton petit monologue amoureux, s'exclama-t-elle tout douceur ayant disparu de ses yeux.

-Je suis sincère, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre tu ne peux pas prétendre le contraire, nous sommes la lumière l'un de l'autre, continua-t-il

-De pire en pire, abandonne jamais je ne me ferais avoir une seconde fois. Les seuls sentiments que j'ai pour toi ce sont de la colère et de la haine, et je ne serais satisfaite que lorsque tu seras mort, affirma-t-elle.

-Et après, tu crois que tu pourras être heureuse et aimer cet imbécile, celui qui n'était qu'un serviteur timide et trouillard avant que je ne le change en vampire !, s'écria-t-il.

-Ma priorité c'est de sauver mon frère, ce qui se passera avec Lucien ne te concerne pas le moins du monde, et il n'était peut-être qu'un serviteur comme tu dis, mais aujourd'hui il est la créature la plus puissante de cette terre et il y est arrivé tout seul, contesta-t-elle.

Il se tu, il avait donc définitivement perdu, elle le fixait d'un air méprisant et semblait se délecter de chacune des secondes de douleur qu'il endurait.

-Je me sentais coupable de te laisser mourir tout seul, alors je t'ai ajouté de la compagnie en indiquant quelque chose derrière lui.

En suivant ce qu'elle montrait, il découvrit les têtes décapitées de Camille et Hayley. La rage monta en lui, et il aurait voulu tout détruire mais c'était inutile.

-Elles se sont bien battues, mais elles n'ont évidemment pas fait le poids, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se tenir debout, et il devait se tenir contre un mur pour ne pas s'effondrer, il était hors de question qu'il se rabaisse devant elle.

-Tu vas bientôt mourir, et heureusement pour moi car cette décharge empeste horriblement, mais tu es dans ton royaume ici, une ordure parmi les ordures tu ne pouvais rêver mieux comme dernière demeure. Je vais te regarder avoir mal comme j'ai eu mal, et je veux qu'à chacune des secondes d'intenses douleurs que tu ressentiras je veux que tu penses à celles que j'ai connu par ta faute, peut-être même que tu pleureras comme j'ai pleuré, mais en tout cas ce qui est certain c'est que ce soir je me serais vengée ! »

Sa respiration devenait saccadée, sa vision se troublait, et pourtant il distingua très clairement les perles salées couler le long des joues de la comtesse, après cela il dû fermer les yeux et ne les rouvrit pas. Ses jambes cédèrent, et il ne pu se relever n'en ayant plus la force.

-Je vois que j'arrive pile au bon moment, on dirait que Nik va bientôt faire partie du passé et rejoindre toute sa petite famille en enfer, entendit-il Lucien commenter.

Il rouvrit les yeux, il refusait de se montrer vulnérable devant lui, devant elle il pouvait l'accepter mais il ne donnerait pas cette satisfaction à son ancien ami.

-Ma chérie mais tu pleures, Nik a été méchant avec toi, rassure-toi ce n'est plus qu'une question de heures voire de minutes avant qu'il ne disparaisse de nos vies, lui promit-il.

-Ce sont des larmes de joies, c'est parce que je suis ravie et soulagée de savoir qu'il ne pourra plus jamais sans prendre à ceux que j'aime, lui expliqua-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes et en esquissant un faible sourire. »

Le vampire amélioré répondit à ce sourire et la serra très fort dans ses bras. L'hybride croisa le regard d'Aurora, il y lu des regrets et la peine qu'il lui avait infligé, mais il était trop tard. Il allait mourir et elle ne le sauverait pas.


End file.
